AmericaXReader Movies?
by JiffyPeanutbutterGirl
Summary: I got this Idea in english class and I had to write it... took me all day so hope you guys like it! This is my first real story so don't be picky on how its worded... Anyways Enjoy, Happy Reading I don't own Hetalia or America...


"_" You heard you name called as you walk through the hall at school, you turned to see your best friend Alfred jogging toward you, his blue orbs bright as ever.

"So you still can come with us later to the movies, right?" he asked, you smiled at him and remembered the plans you made with him, Arthur, and Matthew.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see to see Insidious." You gushed, Alfred smiled at you.

"Oh, before I forget Matthew and Arthur can't go," he said and frowned "so it looks like it's just going you and me."

"Sounds like it's going to be fun," You said a little nervously "Well I got to get to my locker before the bell." He smiled at you and let you go on your way.

~ 5th period ~

You were in your 5th period class, Algebra 2 , You were day dreaming like always, you were also thinking about the movies tonight with just Alfred!

You've had a crush on Alfred for a while now and this was your chance to get closer to him. This was your chance to possibly get enough gut to tell him you like him and you liked him since 8th grade. You've known him for as long as you could remember, you guys are inseparable, best friends to be exact, the best friends that always hang out on the weekends .

*Rrrriiiinnnngggg!*

Your day dream was interrupted by the bell; you threw your books in your locker and headed to lunch.

When you got to the cafeteria you scanned the room for Alfred, he was nowhere in sight. You founded Matthew and Arthur sitting at your guy's table.

When you got your lunch, you headed toward the lunch table and sat next to Matthew.

"Hey, _." Matthew said cheerfully.

"Hey Matthew, have you seen Alfred?" you asked him, he shook his head, and continued eating. Arthur then chimed in.

" The last time I saw him he was in the art room with Elizabeta" he said frowning, "It looked like they were talking about something serious."

"Oh okay well I'll go check on him and make sure he's okay." You said as you got up from the table, and then headed out of the cafeteria.

When you got close to the art room, you started to here Alfred's voice along with Elizabeta's voice; when you got closer you heard Alfred loud and clear.

"I really like you and I hope you like me too…" You gasped and ran back to the cafeteria before the bell , tears started to collecting in your eyes, but you held them back.

You skipped your last four classes and went home sick, when you got home you were alone, 'Thank God' you thought to yourself. You darted off to your room and collapsed on your bed in tears.

When your tears finally stopped, you fell asleep and started to dream…

_~Dream~~~_

_ You were in 8__th__ grade again, and at the dance were you had your first slow dance with Alfred. Alfred shy walked up to you and smiled at you, grabbing your hand and pulling you to the middle of the dance floor. _

"_I doubt you'll mind if I steal one dance." He said making you blush._

"_I don't mind at all, it's just one dance." you said resting your head on his shoulder, you heard him whispered something but couldn't make out what he said- _

_~End of Dream~~~_

You were awakened by your cell phone ringing on your bedside table, you picked up your phone to see the caller I.D. it was Alfred, you let it go to voice mail and laid in your bed, staring at your ceiling. Your phone then buzzed, it was a texted from Alfred, you opened it…

-Alfred-

Hey Matthew told me you weren't feeling well at lunch today,

so I just wanted to check on you, and see if you were feeling

any better and if you still wanted go to the movies.

You ignored his text and just wanted to be alone, a few moments passed before you got up and grabbed your music, and started listening to it. The first song that played was _Little Lion Man. _You started to sing along, when you heard taping on the window, you paused and walked over to your window to see Alfred there standing on the roof.

"Alfred?" said as you opened your window to let him in your room,

"I was worrying about you , so I came to check on you." He said looking in to your (e/c) eyes. "_, you were crying weren't you?" he asked, making you look away from his gaze.

"No, I wa-!" you were interrupt by his soft warm lips pressed up against yours, he pulled back and look at you with his bright blue orbs.

"_You heard me talking to Elizabeta, didn't you?" you adverted your eye from his gaze and nodded. _

"I heard you tell her you that you liked her…" He shook his head and smiled at you and gently grabbed your chin making you look him in the eyes.

"_, Elizabeta was helping me by giving me some advice" he said, " to help me get my words straight so I could tell you that I like you." You smiled at him and threw your arms around him making him stumble backwards and fall to the floor; you were sitting on the floor smiling at each other.

"I guess I'll take that as you like me too." He said jokingly, making you smile even more.

"Here I'll give you a definite answer." You said kissing him on the lips…

(Cute, right? Just don't be too picky with any grammar and spelling errors. This is my first real story and AmericaXReader… So hope you'll like it! Happy Reading!)


End file.
